The Horrors of a Hair Cut Turned Good
by Avenger Of Darkness
Summary: Rukia threatens Byakuya to get a haircut. Will it work? And what will a certain orange head think?


**A/n: Hey guys! I had this one shot done a couple days ago, but my stupid computer is a toshiba satellite computer so it only supports floppy disks! Gah! So it may ta longer for me to update Hopeful Love than I originally thought.. Grr! Well read and review please?**

* * *

**The Horrors of a Haircut Turned Good**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. TITE KUBO DOES.**

* * *

**I always thought that people loved my hair. I guess I was wrong. Rukia approached me yesterday and spoke her mind for the first time ever. "Nii-sama! Why do you never cut your hair! I mean it's almost down to your ass for god's sake!" she exclaimed and I just stared at her, my eyes wide. "What did you just say to me, Rukia?" I asked, my voice portraying my shock. "You heard me nii-sama! Get your damn hair cut or I'm telling Ichigo that you love him! And it wouldn't be a lie either! I hear you talk in your sleep and it's always about him!" she screamed and stomped out of the mansion. I just stood there, dumbstruck. **_**"She wouldn't tell Ichigo about my infatuation with him, would she?" **_**I though to myself fearfully. That was the last thing I needed right now was to have the orange head trying to find me and say that it was disturbing to know that I love him and he would never come back. Oh god no, I would NOT let that boy know EVER. It was then that Renji walked into the mansion in his usual tight black jeans and tank top. "Going clubbing again I see?" I said in my usual monotone voice. He just smirked. "Yes. With Rukia and Ichigo too. SO I would watch my step if I was you." he said as he walked back out of the mansion and left me standing there, eyes wide with fear. "Oh no... This is just NOT happening!" I exclaimed to myself, startling the maids. I waved them off and left the mansion headed for the one place I dreaded more than anything: the barber's shop.**

**When I walked in, the only one there was Urahara Kisuke, also known as the barber. He looked at me in shock. "Oh my! And to what do I owe this visit, Kuchiki-san" he said enthusiastically. I groaned and almost turned back around to run but then Rukia's threat came back into my head. **_**"If you don't get your hair cut, I'll tell Ichigo you love him!" **_**Love. Such a strong word, yet so meaningless. But then why do I feel it so strongly for him? My thoughts were interupted by me being pushed into a chair and I stiffened drastically. "Rukia-chan called ahead of time and said exactly what you wanted, so don't worry!" he said and covered me in the cloth. I wanted to scream "NO" but couldn't. So here I sat, waiting for hell to start, and that it did. First, he started cutting and almost cut my ear. To that, I sternly yelled at him to be more careful. Next, when I happened to look in the mirror, I saw that my hair was so short! He cut it shorter than Ichigo's! **_**"Rukia I;m going to kill you" **_**I thought enraged. When he finished, I paid him and left as quickly as I could, which wasn't quick enough.**

**When I walked into the mansion, I was met with nothing but gasps. "If any of you say a word of this, I WILL put you ALL out on the streets. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" I screamed at them all then stormed into my room. I couldn't believe this! Now I had to find a hat. I happened to have a beanie hat sitting on my dresser from christmas last year and put it onto my head. I felt better knowing the beanie would hide my horrible hair cut. I looked through my closet for something suitable to wear. I settled on a pair of white tripps, a red short sleeved shirt that hugged my skin nicely and a chained vest. I pulled my converse on and headed out to find the club where Rukia, Renji and Ichigo were. It didn't take long either. They were at the only teenage club in town. I was granted enrtance immediately and sat close to where the 3 were dancing. Rukia spotted me first and had such an evil smile on her face that I actually cringed. She turned to Renji and whispered something in his ear and he turned to me with a deviouus smirk. I cringed again and decided to walk over to the bar for a drink.**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

**When I saw Byakuya leave for the bar, I made my move. "Hey Ichigo? Wanna know something about nii-sama?" I asked him simply. He looked at me with a shy smile. "Sure, what is it?" he asked. I smiled. "He loves you. Says so in his sleep all the time. And he even got his hair cut because I threatened to tell you! It's a horrid hair cut though... Urahara gave him a bob cut..." I said guiltily, and boy did his eyes go wide. "What? But I loved his hair the way it was!" he exclaimed. Renji just laughed. "Don't worry strawberry, his hair grows back pretty fast!" he said before wandering back into the crowd of dancing people. Ichigo decided that he wanted to be with Byakuya now more than ever, and I smiled with so much joy. Now they could finally be together!**

**Byakuya's POV**

* * *

**I downed my 3rd drink since I came into the club, but it wasn't enough. There was no alcohol what so ever, considering this was a teenage club. I really wanted to cry and just go die. But then Ichigo came up to me, and I almost died. He had a slight blush on his face, and he just looked so innocent. I groaned deep in the back of my throat before turning to him. "Yes Kurosaki?" I asked in my usual monotone voice, regretting it slightly. The look on his face almost tore me to pieces. "Rukia told me something and I was wondering if it was true... If it's not... Then I'll just leave you alone and never bother you again... She said that you loved me... Is that true?" he asked, his voice sounding so fragile. I choked on my water a little before responding. "She lied to me! That little wench! Yes it's true... Why do you ask?" I replied, giving Rukia the ditriest look I could muster. "Because, Byakuya Kuchiki, I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." he said and before I could respond, his lips were covering mine.**

**I melted right into the kiss, loving the feel of his soft mouth. We kissed slowly at first, then things heated up. I pulled him into my lap and moaned quietly. He lickedmy bottom lip and I gasped giving him entrance. He tasted just like strayberries, and I was in heaven. We kissed until the need for air was too much for us adn we broke apart. I leaned my forehead up against his and whispered, "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." I felt him smile against my neck. "I love you, too, Byakuya Kuchiki." he whispered into my ear, making me shiver.**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

**I shot about 50 pictures of Byakuya and Ichigo making out, and I was good and ready. "Onto FaceBook these go!" I squealed and headed home to my laptop.**

* * *

**A/n: 1192 words! That's not including the whole "byakuya/rukia POV" part! Yay! So what did you think? Good, bad? It was only a simple oneshot. Was it too short?**


End file.
